gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Chernobog
|manufacturer = HVYPatch Notes: https://support.rockstargames.com/hc/en-us/articles/115015785308 |price = $3,311,700 $2,490,000 (Trade price) (Warstock Cache & Carry) |related = Anti-Aircraft Trailer ICBM |variants = |makeyear = |swankness = 2/5 |dashtype = Truck (needles) Van (dial texture) |inttxd = Truck |carcols = COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelname = chernobog |handlingname = CHERNOBOG |textlabelname = CHERNOBOG |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |gensucced = |deceleration = |genpreced = }} The Chernobog is a military artillery truck featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Doomsday Heist update. Design Grand Theft Auto Online The Chernobog is a ballistic missile launcher truck strongly based on the , but replaces the with a 15-tube launch pod (which uses a standard box-shaped framing). It is the first vehicle to adopt a 4-axle design. The truck features red stars around it, which, as with the V-65 Molotok, indicates it is a Russian Military vehicle. It has a tow hitch on the rear end, but this does not function. The cab is positioned on the left-hand side of the vehicle. Similar to helicopters such as the Savage and Akula, the driver sits in the front section of the cabin, and the rocket operator sits in the rear section. The interior of the truck is basically green, as with other Russian vehicles in the game, such as the V-65 Molotok and the RM-10 Bombushka. The rear cabin also features a computer that is identical to those used by the Bombushka and the Volatol. Current Design Gallery Performance Grand Theft Auto Online The Chernobog has decent speed for a truck of its size and is very maneuverable at low speeds, thanks to its all-wheel steering system, but generally has sluggish handling, as it often struggles to drive straight after turning. Its large size and huge weight also ensure that most vehicles hit by the Chernobog will often get crushed and explode causing damage, a problem shared with the Rhino. The ground clearance provides decent capability to sort uneven terrain, though the sheer size may become a problem when passing through areas where sharp turns are required. Its engine sound is the same as the Phantom Custom and Hauler Custom. Its notable feature is a "lockdown" mode, where the truck is slightly raised up by four stands found between the four wheel groups, intended to operate the rocket system without having recoil, at the expense of being static, so the driver cannot move the vehicle unless the lockdown mode is deactivated, rendering the missile launcher unusable. The rocket system can fire up to five rockets, either independently or in a quick burst. After that, the system takes four seconds to reload the tubes and fire the next row. As with the Anti-Aircraft Trailer with missile option, the weapon requires manual targeting to use the homing rockets. GTA Online Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications Grand Theft Auto Online The Chernobog can only be modified at a Weaponized Vehicle Workshop inside a facility, though unlike the vast majority of Weaponized Vehicles, the truck only has basic options. *''*'' Denotes items that can only be unlocked for purchase via research in the Bunker property. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' MissileLauncher-GTAO-MissileLauncher.png|As seen during the trailer. Chernobog-GTAO-Warstock.png|The Chernobog on Warstock Cache & Carry. Chernobog-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Chernobog on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased on Warstock Cache & Carry, for $3,311,700 or for $2,490,000 (trade price after completing the Escort ULP setup mission as the heist leader), provided the player already owns a Facility. Trivia General *'' '' is a Slavic deity, whose name means black god. Certain historical sources interpret him as a dark, accursed god from the Slavic mythology. References Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Military Vehicles Category:Military Vehicle Class Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Trucks